


The Ultimate Dream Job.

by theravinggamer



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dream Job in a bookstore as a big boobed lady, F/F, Trans Characters, Transgender Transformation, awkward gays are awkward, i write wholesome stuff, tgtf, this is fluffy and cute, trans positive, transphobes begone you have no power here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 00:55:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21978547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theravinggamer/pseuds/theravinggamer
Summary: A trans-woman walks into a job interview that gives her a much wanted new look.This is trans positive, source, i'm a trans women and lots of other trans people read this and found it wholesome. If you're a transphobe GTFO i don't want you reading anything I write.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	The Ultimate Dream Job.

Interviews were always the worst part of job hunting, that much was a near universal fact. But there was a rare miracle of being called in a day or two after applying for an interview. 

The fact that it was her dream job was an added bonus. The downside was that she was in a hurry, didn't have enough time to shave, was woken up by said interview phone call, and traffic was shit.

“Come on Sarah…” she said, doing some last minute touch ups in the buildings washroom. “It’s a bookstore, they brought you in for an interview, you can do this.” She stepped out, nervous in her interview outfit. A black pair of slacks with a white blouse, combined with a classy dark blue overshirt, simple and elegant. 

Now the next problem, not browsing the shelves and instead letting someone know she was here for an interview. But this allowed her to catch things she didn’t notice before, the uniforms specifically. They were all the single coziest, comfiest sweaters she’d ever seen, with comfy looking pants and shoes as well.

“Can I help you?” one employee said, getting Sarah to jump in surprise. She turned to see a woman just a little shorter than her with purple hair, a similar style of sweater but with a few pins next to her name tag that had Natalie written on it.

“Yes!” She said, having a random voice crack out of nerves. “I uh, i'm here for an interview. I got the call this morning?”

“Ah!” Natalie said, her smile now nearly blinding with how bright it was. “I was hoping you’d show up on time, and you’re early which is even better!”

“Y-yeah. I was surprised at how quickly you called,” Sarah said, feeling a blush form on how cute the apparent manager was. There was an attempt to not stare at the pins on her chest as well, a valiant attempt that ultimately failed. She caught a few multicoloured pins, one of a trans flag and a poly flag, a slice of pizza that said ‘I wanna Munch’ on it, and a pokeball. 

“Like the pins?” She laughed, Sarah thanking whatever cosmic force out there that she didn't take it the wrong way. “You can wear pretty much anything as long as it isn’t offensive here, so when you start you’ll have some freedom for that~”

“W-wait.” Sarah said, following Natalie into the back. “I thought this was an interview, not that im complaining though.”

“Oh it is, but your resume makes me feel like you’d be a perfect fit here!” Natalie laughed as she opened the employee door and motioned for Sarah to follow. “You said you love reading and writing, right?”

“Yeah I write a little bit,” Sarah said, the door swinging shut with a squeaky hinge.”And I try to read whenever I can. Right now im working through Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy.”

“Good choice, can’t go wrong with a bit of Sci-fi satire,” Natalie chuckled, stopping at an office door and keying in the security code. “And it’s good to know you read, it’s surprising how many people apply thinking not reading would help them out.”

“Really? That’s weird.” Sarah said, stepping in and noticing a few things on the table. For one, it was her resume, printed out on a frankly adorable flower patterned paper, one of the sweaters she saw employee’s wearing and most importantly. A name tag that literally had her name on it. “I uh…”

“I know being hired right off the bat can be a bad sign,” Natalie interrupted, giving a sympathetic smile. “But, we need people sooner than later. And you seem like a good fit.”

“I… Thank you,” Sarah said, admittedly feeling something fill her throat. “A lot of people well uh… kinda…”

“I understand dear,” Natalie said, her face full of sympathy. “It was the same for me before I got called here. Turned away as soon as you get the call or show up? Right?”

Sarah nodded, both of them silently sharing that understanding before Natalie slid out a tin of muffins and sat down.

“Now then, as much as we’d probably both like to talk about our experiences, I didn't give you much time so you should eat something.” She said, taking a muffin out herself and taking a bite. “Then we’ll run through the uh… well, surprises you’ll have here.”

“Surprises?” Sarah said, taking a muffin and happily finding that it was blueberry. “Like what?” 

“Well, for one our medical plan.” Natalie said, sifting through some papers and taking out official looking forms. “We offer a comprehensive medical and dental plan.”

“For a bookstore?” the employee-to-be said, her voice incredulous. “That sounds way too good to be true.”

“I thought the same thing,” the manager laughed, taking a sip from a coffee mug. “But along with another thing, it’s definitely a huge benefit of working here.”

“Another thing?” Sarah said, looking a little nervous. Her mind was racing with confusion at the words as Natalie handed her the thick comfy looking turtleneck.

“It’ll be waaaaaaaaaaay easier if you just put this on and experience it yourself.” she said with a soft smile. “I think it’ll make your day more than being hired.”

“O-Okay?” Sarah said as she was moved into a changing room. The fabric felt indescribably soft in her hands, and it helped her go along with this weird interview. She removed her tops, feeling a little awkward at the flat bra sitting on her chest. Regardless, she sighed and started to slide the sweater over her head.

It was way too big for her, the sleeves were just over her hands and the turtleneck covered her mouth. Not to mention the chest area, the fabric sat sadly and awkwardly. At least, for a moment. She sighed before something jolted through her back.

“The changes feel weird the first time, but you’ll stop feeling them after a few weeks.” Natalie chimed in as Sarah stumbled out and took a chair. She felt her hair growing, a lot. A bit of it just hovering over her eyes, and the rest cascading down her back. She gasped, her voice changing just a bit to be a deeper more feminine tone. Gingerly, she touched her lips, feeling her face become much softer in terms of her cheek and facial structure, as well as her lips getting much fuller. Any makeup she had on was still there, but seemed more naturally applied. 

“Wh- I- What?” Sarah said, confused by her new voice as Natalie pulled out a mirror. 

“It’s a lot to take in and I really recommend sitting for this next part.” Natalie said, watching with a bit of a blush as the next changes started.

Sarah’s chest practically exploded out, filling her sweater’s chest out like someone had put two watermelon sized marshmallows in her shirt. She could feel her bra changing to accommodate the new weight and had it brush against the more sensitive parts. Another shock in her body, this time between her legs as her penis completely retracted into her body, she didn’t need to see anything to know that it was gone and it felt wonderful.

“Okay, mind the hips change” Natalie said, gently taking Sarah’s hand to help keep her aware of where she was. “That one will be interesting.”

And indeed it was, it was like someone took an air pump to her glutes and inflated them by two sizes, her pants miraculously staying on and adjusting into an ankle length pair of skinny jeans. Sarah couldn’t resist running a hand across her new set of hips and blushing, even more as her dress shoes changed into tall fashionable boots with gold clasp buckles and a zipper.

A moment passed, no more changes happening as Sarah absentmindedly started playing with her now long blonde hair. Natalie let her sit as she sifted through some paperwork with a blush on her face.

“A-Are you handling them well?” She said, looking up for a moment before looking back down at the papers.

“I-This,” Sarah said, looking in the mirror a bit more. “This is… everything I’ve wanted to look like for years. I don’t even get how this happened but, thank you!”

“Then, I guess you’ll be starting next week.” Natalie said, sliding a few forms and a little flowery business card over to her. “It’ll be a few training shifts but, you’ll probably adjust quickly. I do recommend wearing the sweater as much as possible to adjust though, since there’s uh, a lot of beauty, I mean new boobage, I mean CENTER OF MASS HAS CHANGED.”

Sarah nodded, a blush now on her face as she picked up the papers. “I’ll uh, read everything carefully and come in when you want me too?” She reached for her bag, only to find it changed into a beautiful handbag. Both women nodded, shared a very blush filled handshake, and Sarah went home.

She happily found the business cards bonus message on the back. “You turned out way cuter than I thought, coffee next tuesday?” and a phone number.


End file.
